A Charming Connection
by Harry Potter addict
Summary: 4602: FINAL CHAPTER UP IN THE SERIES! Takes place 15 years after Prue dies. This story about a girl named Angela who has had weird dreams most of her life. When a charmed one begins getting them too, A connection is found between them.
1. A beginning.

A Charming Connection   
  
Disclaimer: Charmed and it's characters are no way affiliated with me or anyone in my family. Nothing remotely familiar belongs to me. However, the story and the characters made up for the content of this story do. This is copywritten and stealing would illegal.  
  
(c)2002  
Harry Potter Addict  
Email: valley_chic2005@yahoo.com  
  
Author's Note to the readers: For the past couple months, my mind has completely been dry from the muses and all kinds of inspiration. Tonight, I said to myself that I would not leave this chair without an idea. Well, after listening to "A semi-Charmed life" by Third Eye Blind, I came up with a brilliant idea. The story takes place 15 years after Prue died. Piper had a baby girl named Melinda who is 14 and Phoebe and Cole have a 11 year old named Matt. Paige is dating a guy named Stephen, who has been with her for about 4 years. The Source is gone. Demons didn't attack much, but it isn't a big deal when they did. Here is the story, a young girl has had mysterious visions in her sleep most of her life. One of the Charmed ones begin sharing them with her and sees something familiar behind them and the girl. Enjoy and please R/R!  
  
About this chapter:  
It is just getting you ready for the story. It shows about the Charmed Ones and the girl's life right now. It will get better once you learn the story. Enjoy!  
  
"Angela, if you don't get this instant, you will be late for your first day of school! Angela, don't you hear me?"  
  
Angela's bright blue eyes opened up and she began to rub them. Another boring day and yet, another sleepless night. Ever since the car accident that left her parents died, Angela had many sleepless nights getting sharp images in her head. Most of the time, they had to do with the car accidents, but sometimes it was deja vu. Finally, Angela flipped the lavender flowered comforter off her bed and slided out of bed. Her long black hair was a wreck from the tossing and turning at night. For a fifteen year old, Angela had the world on the shoulders. She had placed in over 50 different foster homes since the car accident when she was a baby and yet again was in a brand new one. This time, the Jolsons had taken her in. They had a 17 year old son who had just lefted for college at UCLA. They wanted another child around and decided to on the challenge named Angela. Angela hopped into the shower and began to smell the unusual smells of a new homes. They were wonderful smells like fresh breakfast with the family and even new shampoo. After her shower, Angela dried off and opened up the beautiful new chest of drawers. They were filled with new clothes of every color imaginable. She pulled on a pair of new blue jeans and a green mini tank top. Over it, Angela put a turqoise overcoat. She then went downstairs and saw everyone was at the breakfast table already.  
  
"Angela, you look very pretty for your first day." said Mr. Jolson from behind the Business section of the newspaper.  
  
Angela smiled slightly and sat at the other end of the table. Mrs. Jolson joined them and tried to make conversation with this child who seemed closed from the world.   
  
"Angela, the school volleyball team are having tryouts next week. Do you like volleyball?"  
  
Angela looked at her with a very blank stare and spoke in very soft words.  
  
"I haven't ever played a sport. Everytime I made a team, I went to a new home and couldn't play."  
  
Mrs. Jolson smiled and begin to sip her coffee.  
  
"Hopefully, you will be here for a while. Come on, we need to register you for school."  
  
Nodding, Angela politely pushed in her chair and grabbed her new backpack. She looked at the house, almost taking a picture in her mind. It was a beautiful house painted an off white with a front yard fence, It had pale blue shudders and a thick, green yard, Mr. and Mrs. Jolson drove out the garage in a pine green SUV and Angela went and shut the door. The family backed out of the driveway and drove away.  
  
~*~Halliwell Manor, the same morning~*~  
  
Piper layed in bed with Leo along stand her. For the last few night, a good night sleep hasn't come very easily to her. Sharp images of car accidents kept filling her dreams. Piper couldn't put it together or what it had to do with her life now. A baby's cry kept filling it no matter what the dream was. Looking at her clock which read 5:45, Piper got up to wake Melinda down the hall. Slowly, she opened the door and Melinda was sleeping with a peaceful look on her face. It seemed like yesterday that Melinda had been a baby and now she was a freshman in high school. Piper shook Melinda awake and gave her a grin.  
  
"Time to get up sleepyhead. You have school today!"  
  
Melinda rolled over facing her mother. She looked like Piper. Melinda had long, brown hair and brown hair just like Piper. Her build was more like Leo though. Her powers were Piper's. She could freeze time.   
  
"Mom, I don't want to go to school. I have that Geometry test and I am not ready yet."  
  
Piper bent over and kissed Melinda's forehead. She pulled her up at the same time. Melinda wiped her eyes and went to the bathroom. Piper could hear Matt already in the other bathroom. Quietly, Piper peered into Paige's bedroom. She saw it was empty. Piper then remembered that Paige had spent the night with Stephen. _ One of these days, those two will get married!_ Piper thought to herself. Phoebe passed her in the hallway. She was already dressed and getting ready to leave for work. Phoebe was now the owner of one of the Piper's club in her new chain of clubs in California.   
  
"Morning, Piper." Phoebe sighed.   
  
Piper nodded and gave a smile.  
  
"I feel the same way when I try to get Melinda out of bed. She is in charge of showing a new student around today. Melinda said the girl's name is Angela. She is a foster child who is new to the district."   
  
"Must be rough to be tossed around to different places all time."   
  
Piper nodded and began walking with Phoebe down to the kitchen.   
  
"This girl has gone to 50 different foster homes. At least that is what the principal said on the phone." said Piper as she made a bit of coffee.   
  
Phoebe looked at her in disbelief and almost spit out her coffee.  
  
"**50!** Imagine what it has done to the poor girl."  
  
"I can't even imagine. Anyway, I have been having alot of weird dreams."  
  
"Oh? What are they like? I mean are they demonic or normal?" asked Phoebe as she fixed up the eggs in the skillet.   
  
"I don't really know. They aren't the Dream Sorcerer kind, but they are sharp."  
  
"Sounds like my preminitions. Do you think it could be one in your sleep?"  
  
Piper sighed and went to the door to find the post. She sat down and began reading.  
  
"I think I am just overeacting. It is just a regular dream."  
  
At that moment, Melinda raced downstairs with Matt quickly following her.  
  
"Gimme back my wallet Melinda!" Matt screamed as he chased her around the living room.  
  
"Oh shut up!" said Melinda and she froze him.  
  
Piper looked at Melinda and Melinda tried to look as innocent as possible.  
  
"Melinda Grace Wyatt! You unfreeze your cousin this instant!"  
  
Melinda crossed her arms and eyed her mother crossly.  
  
"Mom, I don't want to. He was trying to hurt me just because I took his nasty, old wallet. It wasn't my fault."  
  
Phoebe decided it was time for to step into the conversation before it went any farther.  
  
"Melinda, unfreeze him now please. Piper, stop yelling or you will give yourself a migraine."  
  
Melinda rolled her eyes and unfroze Matt, who had been in midair. He went falling to the ground. Melinda giggled and then stopped herself at the stern look on Piper's face. Matt got up and looked around the room. Matt looked like Cole dead on. His build, hair, and eyes were like Cole's. He did have Phoebe's power of levitation however.  
  
"I hate my power Mom! It isn't quick enough to get away from Melinda."  
  
Phoebe smiled and a memory came up in her mind,  
  
_"Prue! We have had this conversation! You promised not to use your active power on me until I had one to use on you!"  
"Well, I needed to stop you from kicking Piper's ass!"_   
  
Phoebe remembered when she bitched about her own power of preminition. Piper began giving the kids lunches and going to the car. With everyone buckled in, Piper drove away quickly down Prescott Street.  
  
~*~West High School, that same day~*~  
  
Angela walked into the office with caution as the Jolson spoke with the Guidence Counselor about Angela's placement in classes. She saw with them was a small girl who seemed cheery enough for her. After a few minutes, Angela had been called into the office. As she slipped into the back of the office, the teacher gave her a smile.  
  
"I am Ms. Gregor and I am the class placement counselor. You must be Angela."  
  
Angela nodded faintly. She hated such dimwitted people who acted like she was about five and with an IQ of 3.  
  
"Well Angela, you are a pretty good class order here. Melinda, could you come in here please?"  
  
The small girl from before came into the room and sat down. The girl's long, brown hair swayed on her back and her liquid, brown eyes glistened.  
  
"Angela, this is Melinda Wyatt, your tour guide for the day. She will show you the routine."  
  
Melinda gave Angela a warm smile. Her face turned a bit as she eyed her like an x-ray. Angela stood there and kept a blank look on her face._ I hate this so much! Take me away again!_  
  
"Well, go on you two. Have a great day Angela." called Mrs. Jolson.  
  
As the two left the office, Angela felt somehow connected to this Melinda girl. It was like she knew had known her before. After only making to the library, Melinda stopped her.  
  
"I have to tell you something. You make think this is crazy. Okay?"  
  
Angela nodded and smiled.  
  
"You can't be crazier then me. Keep going."  
  
"When I first saw you, I thought you were my aunt. At least, what her pictures look like."  
  
"Did she die?"  
  
Melinda nodded.  
  
"Before I was born. My mom's oldest sister. Her name was Prue."  
  
Prue? The name rang in Angela's ear. Like she knew it..  
  
Author's ending note:  
  
A bit boring to start. Giving you ideas about the characters. Now the good stuff comes. Please R/R so I can continue! 


	2. A Connection Begins..

A Charming Connection  
Chapter two: The Connection's began   
  
Disclaimer: Charmed and it's characters are no way affiliated with me or anyone in my family. Nothing remotely familiar belongs to me. However, the story and the characters made up for the content of this story do. This is copywritten and stealing would illegal.  
  
(c)2002  
Harry Potter Addict  
Email:   
valley_chic2005@yahoo.com  
  
Author's note to the reader: Chapter one was a bit slow. A reader needed to know about the characters before the real story could start. Now the good stuff will start. I won't say anymore. Enjoy and please R/R!  
  
"MOM! I need to tell you something really important!" cried Melinda's voice from the top of P3's stairs.   
  
PIper came out from the backroom and gave Melinda a look. She and Leo had been in the middle of some important business. Melinda rushed down and dropped her backpack on the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"What is it Melinda?" asked Piper with a mild interest in her tone of voice.  
  
"Mom, I thought I saw Aunt Prue. It was only Angela, the girl I had to show around. She looked dead on the pictures. I was pretty weirded out, you know."  
  
Piper sat down for a minute and thought about her daughter's comments. Melinda could see the pensive look in her eyes and sat next to her mom, pouring herself a coke.  
  
"Melinda, did you tell Angela that she looked like Aunt Prue?"  
  
Melinda sipped her coke and pulled out her history book.  
  
"Yea, I did. She kinda looked at me like I had gone nuts."  
  
"She is entitled to that right. So what is Angela like?"  
  
"Well.. She is really pretty, but doesn't say too much. I guess going to all those different foster homes did it to her. When Angela did say something, it was really smart. She reminds me of Jessalynn Marks. You know, that gifted girl in my Spanish class." said Melinda. She paused between each thought.  
  
Piper sipped a mineral water and looked the the P3 sign. She didn't even realise how long Prue had been gone until Melinda mentioned Angela. It would 16 years soon. Thinking of her older sister brought tears to Piper's eyes even now. Even with the source gone, he killed Prue and nothing will ever change that. Melinda began gabbing about the latest gossip at West High, but Piper still could get Prue and Angela out of her head. Something was up and the power of three would have to crack it.  
  
~*~The Jolson House, that afternoon~*~  
  
Angela walked into the house to be greeted by the Jolson's dog, Amber. Mrs. Jolson ruffled into the living room with a plate of cookies.  
  
"How was school Angela?"  
  
Angela began to head of the spiral staircase almosting ignoring Mrs. Jolson's comment.  
  
"It was fine." She mumbled.  
  
What Angela would write in her diary would a completely different story.  
  
Dear Diary.  
  
It's Me, Angela back with another shitty foster home. These people are trying, but still it is shit. Only 3 more years in the system and I am on my own. School was the worst experience ever. I am currently going West High School and the people are terrible. All they care about is their posessions and that's it. I did meet a halfway-decent girl named Melinda. She called me her Aunt Prue which creeped me out a little bit. The name I almost knew, like I had heard it before. I can't explain it, like I can't explain the dreams. Nobody understand the shit I go through being tossed around. The people at West are rich snobs and if they would be left on the streets for an hour, They'd be dead. The Jolsons want me to play volleyball. What they don't know is that I am pretty good. They don't need to know that stuff though. I hate my life so much since the accident. I miss my parents so much! I do not understand why I didn't die with them. I should of. Then I wouldn't be going though this shit. Oh well.  
  
-Angela  
  
Angela shut her diary and hid it in her old, tattered, and patched backpack in the closet. At that moment, Mr. Jolson called Angela for Dinner. Angela put on her dinner dress quickly and ran downstairs. The Jolsons were having their nice company over that night. They gave her a strapless, sky blue dress to wear for the dinner. Angela rolled curlers into her hair and sat the vanity. Her blue eyes had always had a glint of sadness to them since the car accident. No one really understood it. The pain that she relived every night in her dreams. Slowly, Angela unrolled the curls and long, bouncy curls came out of it. Angela arose from the metal chair and made her way down the stairs. The Jolsons were already seated with another couple and a girl who looked about her own age. She looked rather sweet with short, blond hair about to her chin. Her blue eyes were hiden behind a pair of glasses that looked like they were made of rinestones. Angela went to the end of the table and sat down. She put the cloth napkin on her lap politely. Mrs. Jolson nodded with a warming to it.  
  
"Laura and Steve, this is Angela Hawthorne. Angela, these are Mr. and Mrs. Coper and their lovely daughter, Charity."  
  
The girl smiled and nodded to Angela. It wasn't a very warm smile. It was like one being on for show infront the adults.  
  
"So, Angela. How is West going? I played football there for 4 years." asked Mr. Coper who was helping himself to gravy.  
  
Angela looked the green carpeting and didn't answer. She continued to eat her chicken.  
  
"Angela. do you like the people at West? They have always been wonderful."  
  
_Yea, if you liked snobby, little brats. Some people are so stupid. _ Angela thought to herself. She did not answer once again.  
  
Dinner went on like that for another 2 hours. Angela didn't want to be there with these people and would rather be in her bed sleeping. Charity kept eyeing her like she had been on display at a zoo. Finally, Angela spoke up in her soft voice.  
  
"Could I be excused please?"  
  
"Of course, Angela. Charity, why don't you go with her and get to know her a bit."  
  
Charity jumped up quickly, almost knocking her plate off the table. "Yes, Mrs. Jolson. Come on, Angela!  
  
" _HOW COULD THEY HAVE PRISSY BITCH COME WITH ME!?! NOOOOO!_ These thoughts screamed in Angela's head as they made their way up to Angela's room. Angela sat against the wall and looked at Charity sharply.  
  
"Angela, it must so suck to not have parents! Mom and Dad shower me with gifts everyday."  
  
"Yes, it is better not to have parents then for parents to have a spoiled brat like you."  
  
Angela gave a sweet smile and threw a picture at Charity. Charity looked absolutely shocked.  
  
"How **dare** you! I have never been so insulted in my life! I am telling mom!"  
  
Angela was about to punch her when she went into a trance and stopped for a moment. Sharp images filled her head like her dreams. This time, it was stronger then ever.  
  
_*Candles flickered in a hot attic. A person could see the stain-glassed colors from the windows. The air was very dry and rotting wood could be smelt. A short woman stood by a cauldron full of a smoking substance and began chanting words that couldn't be made out. A figure arose from the cauldron and threw a knife at the woman and she fell the floor.*_  
  
Angela screamed and something threw Charity into a wall. Angela opened her eyes and saw Charity there, unconsciencous. Running to Charity, Angela cried from the upstairs,  
  
"HELP! SHE IS KNOCKED OUT!"  
  
The adults came up and began to cry over their daughter. Mrs. Jolson called the ambulance. Angela stood there in shock unable to understand what had just happened.  
  
~*~Halliwell Manor, that same evening~*~  
  
Piper layed on her bed filing stock for the big battle of the bands at P3. She stayed there with her glassses on, reading about the inventory needed. At that moment of thought, Phoebe came and jumped on the bed.   
  
"Pheebs! I am trying to work here!"  
  
Phoebe smiled and hugged Piper tightly.   
  
"You work too hard sis. We should be more like Paige. A free spirit."  
  
Piper sighed and took off her glasses, glaring at Phoebe.  
  
"Being free and fun doesn't pay the bills Pheebs. Someone has got to be practical here."  
  
"Yea, being practical sucks ass. Where is Paige anyway?"  
  
"She said she would be home by dinner-" began Piper but was cut off by sharp images in her head.  
  
_*Candles flickered in a hot attic. A person could see the stain-glassed colors from the windows. The air was very dry and rotting wood could be smelt. A short woman stood by a cauldron full of a smoking substance and began chanting words that couldn't be made out. A figure arose from the cauldron and threw a knife at the woman and she fell the floor.*_ Piper began to cough and found herself on the floor of the bedroom. Phoebe stood over her asking if she was alright. Piper nodded slightly and fainted.  
  
~*~ San Fransisco Memorial Hospital, that same day~*~  
  
Angela sat in the waiting room and read a tattered copy of one of the old magazines. The thoughts in her head didn't make any sense. She couldn't understand how Charity had been thrown against the wall. Mrs. Jolson sat with Charity's parents, who were sobbing to the fact that Charity had a broken arm and leg. They tried to confort her. Angela couldn't take it anymore. She got up and grabbed Mrs. Jolson's purse. Inside was almost $300 in cash.  
  
"She won't miss this cash." Angela mumbled as she took all the money of her purse.   
  
Angela made her way to the door and saw Melinda there, crying. She stopped and looked Melinda's red eyes.  
  
"Are you alright Melinda?" she asked being caution to appoarch her.  
  
Melinda spun around saw Angela standing. She gave Angela a sad smile and began to hug her.  
  
"My mom collasped and my dad took her to the hospital. They don't know what caused it." sobbed Melinda.   
  
Angela hugged her tightly and took her in the hospital park. She sat by Melinda and started to spill what had happened to her.  
  
"-So, the next I know, Charity is knocked out on the floor."  
  
Melinda looked at her with wide eyes. What she said next Angela didn't expect.  
  
"You should talk to my aunt Phoebe. She knows all about preminitions."  
  
"Preminitions? You meaning seeing the future?" asked Angela, who was beginning to freak out.   
  
  
  
"Not only seeing the future. You can also see the past. Like a past life or maybe even a past event." Angela stood up quickly and began to walk away. Melinda ran after her and put her hand on her shoulder. Melinda froze everything around Angela including Angela's body.  
  
"Listen to me! You need to talk to my mom and aunts. Otherwise, I'll keep you frozen. Angela, come on!"  
  
"What did you do to me? Why can't I move?"  
  
Melinda smiled a bit modestly.  
  
"I froze your body. Sorry, you wouldn't listen when you weren't frozen."  
  
Melinda waved her hands and the next thing Angela knew, she had fallen on the ground.  
  
"What excatly are you?"  
  
Pausing, Melinda seemed to try to find the right words.  
  
"I am a half witch/half whitelighter. More witch then anything."  
  
"A WITCH?!?"  
  
Angela ran off into the nearest park on Broadway. She couldn't believe the words that Melinda had said. Witch, Whitelighter, premintion, freezing. Nothing seemed to be right. Angela began to cross the street when she began to have more images. This time, they were clearer.  
  
_*A young woman with raven hair like herself cried on a rock near a beach. The air smelled of salt and sand. Her hair was covered by a blue knit hat and she wore a blue sweater. The scene changed to the woman with long brown hair talking to something in a cauldron. The face can't be seen.*_  
  
Angela collasped in the middle of the street. Melinda rushed over and froze the traffic.   
  
"ANGELA! NO!" screamed Melinda running to Angela. She carried Angela out of the street and unfroze the street. The man in the truck came rushing and called 911.   
  
~*~ Halliwell Manor, two days later~*~  
  
Piper sat up in bed and continued to do the inventory for the bands at P3. The doctor assigned her to complete bedrest for a week and still could explain the collasping. Piper had what she thought was a preminiton. She refused to tell Paige, Phoebe, and Leo because she didn't want to worry them at all. The preminiton had been of herself summoning something and being stabbed. She would tell them when she was off bedrest. At that moment, Paige came in with some chicken soup.  
  
"Here Piper, the doctor said plenty of fliuds."  
  
Piper took the soup and sighed.  
  
"I bet that doctor didn't have the Battle of the Bands coming to his club. Paige, I will never be done in time in order to make this thing happen!"  
  
Paige sat on Piper's bed and scanned the P3 files. She sighed deeply.   
  
"Is Melinda's friend alright? Angela is it?"  
  
"She is still in the hospital. Angela had to have surgery. Melinda told me she suspected that Angela may be a witch. Melinda froze her and it freaked this girl out a bit."  
  
Paige nodded and began to leave the bedroom.  
  
"I remember how much I freaked when I found out I was a witch.   
  
Paige made her way out of the room shutting the door. Piper sat there for a moment. The preminitions kept bothering her. There was only one thing to do. It was in the Book of Shadows.  
  
~*~Memorial Hospital, that same day~*~  
  
Angela sat in her bed unable to talk. The wounds from her surgery still ached. Melinda sat there with her for a few hours, but had to leave for dinner. The Jolsons stayed with her during the day, but left during the night. It was about 10 p.m., so everyone had left her. Angela tried to make up her mind of what she was going to do. All she knew was that it involved Melinda and the dreams.  
  
Author's Ending Note: I liked this chapter better then the first. ENJOY PLEASE R/R! 


	3. A Connection made..

A Charmed Connection  
Chapter Three: The Connection's discovered   
  
Disclaimer: Charmed and it's characters are no way affiliated with me or anyone in my family. Nothing remotely familiar belongs to me. However, the story and the characters made up for the content of this story do. This is copywritten and stealing would illegal.  
  
(c)2002   
Harry Potter Addict   
Email:   
valley_chic2005@yahoo.com  
Author's note about the chapter: I was hoping for more reviews on this story, but it's all good. This chapter may be the last one. I am not sure yet. Hope you are enjoying this so far! PLEASE R/R! I die for feedback on my stories.  
  
Piper began eyeing the Book of Shadows cover from outside the glass window. Five years ago, the sisters had put in this Wiccan Shop for safe keeping. There hadn't been a reason to have it until now. A woman greeted Piper at the door. The woman was dress in traditional wiccan clothing, a peasant blouse and a long blue skirt. Her long blond hair was encrusted in beads scattered about. Her neckline had the triple cresent in a necklace. This was Marita, the woman who helped at Prue's funeral service as the Wiccan Preistess. She smiled at the sight of Piper.  
  
"Marita! How are you?" asked Piper, hugging the woman.  
  
Marita smiled and hugged her back. She stepped behind the glass and got the Book of Shadows.  
  
"Needing this Piper?" Marita asked as she began to put in a paper bag.  
  
Piper took the bag and smiled.  
  
"Yes, I haven't needed it in 10 years. I can't find where the time has gone. Melinda is a freshman at West already!"  
  
Marita put herself in a beanbag chair near by. Piper sat with her and brushed back her long hair.  
  
"Ever since I took over the shop from Mom, life hasn't slowed down at all. Jesabella is 5 years old already. Showing powers of telekensis already. I fear I may have to bind her powers for good."  
  
"Why is that? With the source gone, there is no fear for worry."  
  
Moving uneasily in her chair, Marita starightened in her chair.  
  
"There have been rumors. Rumors of your sister Prue's reincarnation into another being. This girl along with your Melinda will be the next to continue the prophecy."  
  
Piper's eyes darted into the eyes of her friend and they filled with tears.  
  
"Someone is..is Prue!" She said almost with fury.  
  
Marita nodded. She got up quickly and began looking through her notebook.   
  
"My whitelighter told me this only days ago. There are has been something stirring underground. This point, there isn't much I can tell you. Piper, be on your guard for both Melinda and your sake. Evil will do anything to stop the coming of this girl. Wherever and whoever she is."  
  
Slowly, Piper arose from her purple bean bag chair. A new Prue reincarinated? It couldn't be. Marita hugged Piper and whispered something to her.  
  
"Piper, be careful. I couldn't bear helping with another funeral."  
  
Piper nodded and walked out of the store, her thoughts swirling in her head.  
  
~*~The Jolson House, that same day~*~  
  
Angela laid in her bedroom laughing with Melinda. Melinda seemed to know everything about her. Somewhow connect to her as no one else did. A sense of warmth filled Angela's heart when she was with Melinda. Almost like a sister.   
  
"Angela, you have to talk to my mom about this dreams. They could help you. Maybe, you have the same secret as me."  
  
Shaking her head, Angela could feel the tears waiting to drop out of her eyes.  
  
"Melinda, I am a foster kid who has strange dreams. A lot of kids in the system have those problems. I have been to doctors and put on medication. They don't help me."  
  
"It's not a curse. Telekensis and preminition are gifts. Angela, you are special."  
  
Melinda moved to hug Angela, but Angela pulled away from her. Nothing Melinda kept saying made any sense to her.  
  
"If you really think it's a gift, prove it."  
  
Melinda rolled her eyes, but then became very assertive. Slowly, she pushed out her hands and the chiming clock halted.  
  
"If you were an innocent or demon, you have frozen. Apparenty, you are neither."  
  
"You'll have to do something better then that-" began Angela but then was thrown into the premintions again when she touched Melinda's necklace. She hear voices and feel the pain of the people involved.  
  
_*"Piper, don't you dare die on me."  
"Prue. I am cold."  
*Prue sobs and the beeping machines begin to go crazy*  
"I--Love--you.."  
Piper dies.*  
  
_ "Angela! Are you alright?"  
  
Angela opened her eyes wide and saw she had fallen on the floor of her bedroom. Melinda stood over her and helped her up.  
  
"What did you see Angela?"  
  
"I saw Prue and Piper. They were in a hospital somewhere. A lot of blood. Piper died. Prue sobbed over her body."  
  
Melinda looked her, eyes widening. Piper was her mother and Prue was her aunt. She sat down slowly and began to sob.  
  
"Melinda, don't cry. I think I got that for a reason. It was from Prue's perspective. I can't explain it. It happened 15 years ago."  
  
"The year Prue died.. The day she died."  
  
"How did you know that it was the day she died?"  
  
Melinda's eyes filled with silent tears. She sat next to Angela and looked at her.  
  
"Because that was the last time that Mom saw Prue ever again."  
  
"What are you saying Melinda?"  
  
"Well.. I think that you are Prue in a future life."  
  
Angela glared at her sharply. Maybe she had bumped her head in the fall and she hadn't heard her right.  
  
"Let me explain my theory. You have seen visions of your past and her past. You look dead on my aunt and plus, your telekensis is controlled by your anger. The angier you are, the more power. Angela, you are Prue. Wait until Mom finds out!"  
  
Angela shook Melinda's shoulders.  
  
"Hello Earth to Planet Melinda. Even if I am Prue, how would you be able to prove it? What would happen to me then?"  
  
Melinda seem to pick her words carefully to say to Angela.   
  
"You would help good stay in control of the world. That is a Charmed one's main duty."  
  
"A Charmed One? What is that?"  
  
"It starts at the beginning of the family line alright? There was a powerful named Melinda Warren. I was named for her. Anyway, She had three powers. Telekensis or the ablity to move things with her mind, Preminition, to see different points in time, and Temperal Statis, or the ablity to freeze time. When she was burned at the stake, she said that the Warren line would build until the coming of three sisters who would be the most powerful witches ever. They came. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell were the Charmed Ones. Then when Aunt Prue died, The sisters found Paige who was a result of my grandmother and her whitelighter getting it on. She became the newest Charmed One. So you are a descandent of the most powerful Charmed One, Prue."  
  
"Whoa, I don't think I could be Prue. She sounds like such a great witch. I am just a foster kid with problems."  
  
Melinda began to leave the room and shut the down.  
  
"That is what you think." She mumbled on her way out.  
  
~*~Deep underground, some time that day~*~  
  
A young man came into the deep candlelight. He found a bit of water and wiped his neck. Suddenly, in a puff of smoke, an older african american woman appeared.  
  
"Seer, what do you see?" the man asked.  
  
"I see the future Prue Halliwell alive and gaining her power. In order to become the new source, you must destroy her. She would continue the Charmed Legacy if not."  
  
The man stepped back and pondered this carefully by the pensive look on her face.  
  
"What if I destroy the older Charmed one? The one with the freezing power? Surely both girls would go and save the mother. I would them on the spot. A two for one deal."  
  
The Seer smiled twistedly and stepped out.  
  
"Be careful."  
  
~*~The Halliwell Manor, that day~*~  
  
Piper sat at dinner awfully quiet that night. Phoebe had gone out with Cole to Matt's musical encore. Paige was there with Stephen in her room. Melinda knocked around her dinner and sighed. A motherly insticint told her that something had been up with Melinda.  
  
"Sweetie? Is there something wrong?"  
  
Melinda's chocolate eyes melted into tears. She then threw her napkin onto her plate and ran out of the room.  
  
"MELINDA PATRICIA! Come back here!" Piper cried from the other side of the table, and then ran after her.  
  
Piper heard a sob come from her old bedroom, which was Prue. Peering in, she saw Melinda sobbing on the bed. Piper sat down next to Melinda and began to rub her back.  
  
"Mom, you never told me you died. The day Prue died. You were shot by a person outside. Prue almost got herself killed trying to get you to the hospital. You died on the operating table and a demon reset time. Phoebe wasn't there to call for Leo that time. Prue and the doctor died. You barely lived. You almost died. Mom, why didn't you tell me? I love you so much!" cried Melinda who flinged herself into her mother's arms.  
  
Piper held Melinda tightly into her arms. She could feel Melinda's tears against her chest.   
  
"Melinda. I love you so much, you have no idea. How did you find out about that day?"  
  
Melinda hesitated slightly.   
  
"Angela. She had a preminition. She can move things with her mind. I think it's Aunt Prue Mommy."  
  
"I know, Melinda. She is in big trouble right now though. You go and bring her here for safety. I am going to look around for anything of help."  
  
Melinda rushed out of the room and Piper grabbed the paper bag; rushing upstairs.  
  
~*~Jolson House, 10 minutes later~*~  
  
Melinda arrived with the front door swinging open. She peered in slowly and saw that the house had been torn part. Melinda proceeded cautionously in.  
  
"Angela! Angela! Are you alright?"  
  
The house that had been so neat when she had been there earlier looked like a hurricane hit it. Glass scattered around the house. Melinda's eyes widen at the next sight she saw. Angela's foster parents were on the floor, dead. Melinda scurried over to them and checked for a pulse. Both were dead. It looked a fireball had hit them. Where was Angela? She rushed up the spiral stairs and saw that Angela's bedroom door had been open. Melinda ran in there and saw that there was no sign of a struggle. Angela wasn't there. but hopefully was not dead either. Turning around quickly, Melinda heard a whoosh and then felt a knife to her throat. She could feel the blade skim her skin.   
  
"If you move your hands to freeze me, I'll kill you witch." the voice whispered into her ear.  
  
"Where is Angela? What have you done with her?" Melinda yelped in pain.  
  
The grip on the knife became tighter. A smile curled.   
  
"She is in safe keeping. Away from the manor when your mother need you most. She will die and so will you and the other."  
  
The two smoked out.  
  
~*~Halliwell Manor, an hour later~*~  
  
"Leo, can you sense Melinda or Angela anywhere?" pleaded Piper.  
  
"No, which is never good."   
  
"Dammnit Leo. She left an hour ago. What if something got her?" Leo moved to comfort Piper, but Piper got an idea and ran upstairs. As Piper made it up there, she opened the Book of Shadows on the old, wooden stand. Just having it there warmed Piper. It gave her a sense of comfort. This book had saved the Charmed Ones countless times. It could save her sister and her daughter.  
  
"Here it is. To Call a Lost Witch."  
  
Piper paused for a minute. She hadn't said this spell since she tried to contact Prue. It didn't work of course. The memories seem to flood her head. She slowly lit 4 candles and began to chant the spell.  
  
"Power of the witches' rise.   
Course unseen across the skies.   
Come to us, we call you near.   
Come to us and settle here."  
The wind rushed against Piper's hair sending it everywhere. A mist had begun to float from the candle's circle. It was not Prue or Melinda. A man looked her down and a smile curled onto his face. He could be attractive if he wasn't evil. The man had an elderly face with pitch-black eyes.  
  
"Die. Witch." he whispered and shot an lazer at Piper.  
  
Piper was sent into the wall of the attic. She could see the faces of Melinda and Angela in the mist. Glass had become embedded in her skin and the blood was leaving her body. Piper felt herself dying.  
  
A/N: I think I'll leave the chapter there. I thought I could make a really long chapter, but it didn't work very well. PLEASE R/R!!! Enjoy the cliffy!  
  



	4. The Connection Lives on..

" A Charming Connection  
Chapter 4: The connection lives on..   
  
Disclaimer: Charmed and it's characters are no way affiliated with me or anyone in my family. Nothing remotely familiar belongs to me. However, the story and the characters made up for the content of this story do. This is copywritten and stealing would illegal.  
  
(c)2002  
Harry Potter Addict  
Email: valley_chic2005@yahoo.com  
Author's note: This is the final chapter in the series. This story has come an unbelieveable way from where it was originally suppose to be. A person could say that it took a life of it's own. I am extremely proud of it, no matter what anyone else thinks. Enjoy the last chapter and please.. R/R!  
  
~*~Somewhere in the underworld~*~  
  
Angela opened her eyes slowly; trying to see if it was safe to be able to. A body could be found next to her. Melinda's crumpled form lied next to her. The room was stone and the stench of mold arose in the air. No sign of life could be seen in the room. Angela began shaking Melinda, trying to awake her. A drop of blood curled on Melinda's pink lips.   
  
"Melinda, you have to wake up.. Piper could be in trouble.. Even worse, we could be!" Angela whispered softly like a mouse.  
  
Angela's ear perked up at the sound of heavy footsteps appoarching where they were. Covering her body with a scrap of a blanket, Angela trembled in fear. The eyes of the footsteps seemed to gaze through the blanket. It grabbed Angela and began to shake her.  
  
"Wake up Prue, it is time."  
  
The man saw Angela's blue eyes open wide. He smiled a bit and stood her up. Thick, green vines covered her wrists tightly.  
  
"Prue, what are you called in this life? Angela isn't it?"  
  
Angela struggled with the vines and they seemed to cut the blood off her wrists, turning them a sick, blue color.  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
The man began to pace around where Angela was tied.  
  
"There are some many things I want Angela. I want to become the source and destroy good magic. Best of all, I want to destroy the coming Charmed ones from gaining full strength. For that reason, you must die Prue."  
  
An idea popped into her head. _I have to get angry and use the telekensis power._ Angela began to think of how much she hated this guy. Her hands flew up and sent the man into the wall. Vines wouldn't retract however.  
  
"Do you really think that can stop me? You were always the most cocky Prue. The most powerful. Power will not save you this time."  
  
Angela could feel tears well in her eyes. She was only fifteen and ready to die. She closed her eyes and felt a tingling sensation overtaking her body. Something began pulling itself out of her. Angela's eyes closed and slipped to the floor gently.  
  
~*~The Halliwell Manor, that same time~*~  
  
Phoebe drank her coffee and salty tears floated at the top of it. She was going to lose another sister and her only niece. Paige stepped into the kitchen and hugged Phoebe tightly.  
  
"Leo is going to find them. Don't think that they are dead. You have to have faith in magic."  
  
"Magic has already lost one of us fifteen years ago. I have no confidence in the craft. "  
  
Paige sighed and grasped her sister's hand tightly.  
  
"IF that was true, we wouldn't have been witches this long, fighting evil. Phoebe, you have confidence in the craft. Just let it out."   
  
Standing up quickly. Phoebe brushed her long. curly locks off her white face. It had been while ever since they had received the news about the three girls. She walked out of the room and scurried upstairs to the attic. The Book of Shadows was wide open and the to call a lost witch spell was there, staring her in the face. Her small fingers touched the page and slid across it. Phoebe had been thrown into a preminition, her first one in years.  
  
_*A young woman began throwing a younger man against a wall. The woman looked awfully familiar by the looks of her body. She could not see her face. The woman's long, raven hair sweeped her back as the man flew against wall after wall. A flash of the face was seen as the man fainted unto the floor. It was Prue.*_  
  
Phoebe shook herself a bit and sat down in the leather chair next to the book. Did the preminition take place in the future or the past? Thinking really quickly, Phoebe grabbed her Mac laptop and placed infront of her. The last few years, Phoebe had been smart enough to keep a log about demons that they had faced. It was set in chronological order and said how they had defeated them and so on. At that moment, Leo came up to the sounds of clicking keyboards. Phoebe typed with rigor, trying to find this demon.  
  
"Phoebe, what the hell are you doing? We have to find Piper, Melinda, and Angela! We have no time to play on the computer."  
  
Shutting her laptop, Phoebe looked at Leo with almost a red color glinting in her eyes.  
  
"I was trying to find what happened to them! I had a preminition of Prue battling a demon. Over the last 18 years, I have kept a log of what demons we had faced. We never fought a demon like in the preminition. I think that it happens in the future. Prue has been reincarnated."  
  
"Piper mentioned a girl named Angela being severe danger of the underworld. She is Prue reincarnated. The girl has amazing power. She has preminition and telekensis. She and Piper were sharing preminitions. That is where Piper became drawn to her."  
  
"Melinda went to school with Angela and said that Angela looked dead on Prue. It was fate. Everything happens for a reason. They were suppose to meet."  
  
Phoevbe grabbed her laptop off her lap and made her way to the door.   
  
"I think I know how to find them. We need ask a friend though."  
  
~*~The Underworld, meanwhile~*~ Piper's head pounded against the cool ground beneath her. Her vision was blurred and couldn't see the surrounding around her. Voices filled the damp air. Piper could only see blurs. There was a black blur stepping over a blue blur. Something was floating out of the blue blur. Something white. A familiar voice warmed the air and began mouthing off to the black blur. It was her big sister, Prue's voice.  
  
"Get the hell off this girl!" she shouted before the black blur went slamming into the nearest wall.  
  
"What the heck? Prue? How did you-"  
  
"None of your business.. You deserve to die for hurting this girl!" she shreiked before sending the blur into the wall again.  
  
"May fate take your soul,   
twist and turn and boil.  
into enternal hell."  
  
A large explosion filled the air and Piper felt her bones crush against the nearest wall. Her vision became clear and she caught Prue smiling at her.   
  
"Prue-" she whispered but was interupted by Prue running to her.  
  
"Piper, don't talk. You have to hold on for Melinda and Angela." Piper threw her arms onto her sister. She didn't look a day over thirty, when she died. Prue rubbed her back and began humming a familiar melody into her head. It was their melody, from when Mom had died and Grams sang it to them.  
  
"Piper, I have to go."  
  
Piper didn't want the moment to end. Her sister and her were together. Nothing could ruin a perfect moment.  
  
"You can't hold onto the past, only the future. I have been looking out for you for 15 years. Angela will be around you until you come and join me. She is a piece of me for you. Don't let this come between what is important."  
  
Kissing her forehead, Prue began to slip into Angela's limp body. The faint melody still filled the air. Piper just laid there remembering that moment. She could hear people running and appoarching her.  
  
"Leo! Heal her! She is hurt!"  
  
Phoebe came running to her and holding her head while Leo's healing touch warmed her body. The warmth felt more wonderful then usual. It showed not only healing but love. Leo wrapped his arms around Piper and they hugged. It was interupted by two people waking up. It was Angela and Melinda.  
  
"What happened? All I remember is the demon and fainting." said Angela, helping Melinda up while Leo healed her lip.  
  
Piper smiled and embraced her daughter tightly.  
  
"Prue saved us today. I think it is finally time to move on from her death."  
  
Paige hugged Angela and smiled.  
  
"Can we go home now?"  
  
~*~Halliwell Manor, One week later~*~  
  
Angela woke up and jumped out of bed, quickly getting dressed for school. The week before was a complete and utter blur compared what had happened this week. The Halliwells were wanting to get full custody of her, so the gitls could be under the same roof all the time. Finally. Angela would have a home. There was one thing in the midst of the joy that Angela had fully grasped yet. Why she had survived the car crash? That may be the thing that will be left unanswered. Slowly, Angela began curling her long hair and slipping on a lavender peasant shirt and jeans. The reflection was not herself, but another woman who looked like her. It was Prue. Slowly, Prue climbed out the mirror and stood before her, a real person. She smiled and sat on the bed of hers.  
  
"Angela, I want to explain everything. Unforunately, I can't tell you everything. Some things, you will have to find on your own."  
  
Angela stood infront of Prue, almost scared to sit down.  
  
"One thing that you must understand is about you and me. You are not me and will never be. Angela Hawthrone is her own individual person. You are however, my karma into a new body. Telekensis and preminition are gifts, not curses. In time, you will learn to harness these powers to your benefit. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige will help you along the way."  
  
"There are so many things I want to ask you, but it would take to long. What about my parents? How did I survive the crash? The doctors called me the miracle baby."  
  
Sighing, Prue shook her head slightly.  
  
"That is one of things I am not aloud to tell you. You will learn in time. I promise."  
  
"That isn't a very good answer. I promise I will try to live up to Prue. You left big shoes for me to fill."  
  
Prue smiled before standing up.  
  
"You have your own footsteps to start, not mine to fill. Good luck Angela. Blessed Be."  
  
Angela nodded and walked out of the bedroom. There were some things Angela would have to find on her own, Others will find Angela. There was one thing that she already knew. A great woman told her to be herself instead of trying to be someone else.   
  
A/N: I really liked this series. It is hard to stop it, but I think readers will be seeing alot of Angela in upcoming fics. She is a character that seems not to be quite understood yet, but readers will be able to watch her develop alot more over time. Thanks for reading and please R/R!  
  



End file.
